Supernova
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: A última coisa que Sasuke imaginava era que seria salvo pelo irmão. E que ele já não era como antes. Uchihacest, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence e infelizmente os irmãos Uchiha também não.

---

**It'd mean too much if you just save me**

_(Evans Blue – Fear)_

---

- Ei, Naruto. – Chamou Sakura. – Você já soube?

Ambos os jovens, uma garota de cabelos de cor rosa e olhos de cor esmeralda e um garoto loiro de olhos azuis e três marcas em cada lado das bochechas, encontravam-se apoiados sobre uma bancada de um pequeno café ao lado da escola.

- Soube do quê? – Perguntou o rapazpara a amiga.

- Assassinatos em série acontecendo na cidade.

O terceiro ocupante da bancada, colega de classe dos dois, grunhiu com a sentença. Mas foi brevemente ignorado.

- Quê? Aqui? – Perguntou surpreso. Konoha era – e sempre havia sido – uma cidade de médio porte relativamente pacífica, com um baixo número crimes quer fossempequenos, ou grandes e sem nenhum caso de assassinatos em série. Até aquele momento.

Naruto recebeu um assentir por parte da amiga.

- Sai no noticiário toda hora. Ninguém faz ideia de quem possa ser o sujeito. Ele já fez seis vítimas.

- Mas, não existe tipo... Exame de DNA ou coisas relacionadas? Pra descobrir quem é o cara, sabe?

- Em vão. Não encontraram um fio de cabelo do cara sequer.

No mesmo momento, a atenção dos três adolescentes voltou-se para a TV. Não somente a deles, a de todos os outros quatro ocupantes do café.

"_Foi encontrado ontem à noite o corpo de um estrangeiro de trinta e seis anos que viajava sozinho pelo interior do país. O corpo estava enterrado em uma área pouco movimentada do parque com genitália, braços e pernas decepados, além de nenhum sangue restante no corpo. Havia sinais claros de estrangulamento e a vítima provavelmente teve os membros retirados enquanto ainda estava viva e consciente. Através de um exame de DNA do fio de cabelo da vítima, não se pôde constatar seu assassino, porém, descobriu-se que a vítima se tratava, na verdade, de um pedófilo procurado pela Interpol há vários meses. Suspeita-se que o assassino seja a mesma pessoa que matou três outros homens da mesma forma na semana passada, todos com algum antecedente criminal e todos se encontravam no mesmo local quando os crimes aconteceram: o parque da cidade..._"

- Com esse cara, já são sete. – Acrescentou a garota.

Naruto engoliu seco.

- Mas por que ele estaria fazendo isso? Quero dizer, o cara está matando outros delinquentes! Qual o fundamento nisso?

- Talvez ele se ache algum tipo de justiceiro.

- Ou algum praticante de algum ritual satânico bizarro. Ele esquarteja as vítimas, Sakura-chan! O cara é maluco! E você ouviu, sem sangue no corpo!

- Sasuke-kun, o que você acha?

O moreno tragou um gole de seu café.

- Tanto faz.

- Tanto faz o quê, teme? Não vai me dizer que saber que tem um louco esquartejador caminhando a solta por aí não te assusta nem um pouco! E olha que você sempre volta pela praça. – Acrescentou o loiro, com calafrios perceptíveis. Ele parou um pouco para pensar e depois, boquiaberto, encarou o amigo – Sasuke, você está se arriscando!

- Nunca nem vi o cara. Além do mais, - Disse com indiferença, descansando a xícara na bancada. – Eu quase não passo por lá ao anoitecer.

- Verdade. – Concordou Sakura. – Independente de psicopatas passeando por aí, sempre há alguns bêbados prontos para qualquer coisa por ali durante a noite. Mas, Sasuke-kun, por favor, tenha cuidado!

- Tudo bem, eu não me lembro de ter cometido crime algum nos últimos dezesseis anos. A não ser que ele mate as pessoas por baixarem música da internet também.

- Meu Deus, eu baixo! – Desesperou-se o loiro, não percebendo o tom de ironia na voz do amigo.

- Morra, Naruto. - Disseram Sasuke e Sakura em uníssono.

---

Sasuke sabia que deveria agradecer por finalmente sair daquele lugar. Apesar de Sakura e Naruto serem boas companhias – suas melhores, por mais que lhe custasse admitir – eles conseguiam se tornar realmente chatos. Principalmente quando não conseguiam arrumar assunto que não fosse o tarado do parque, como Sasuke o apelidara. Tarado, porque sempre há alguma história com estupro e mortes em série por aí, além de, na opinião do garoto, acrescentar um tom cômico no apelido. Do parque por que... Bem, nem precisava explicar.

Não que o Uchiha fosse um covarde, mas desde que ouvira falar pela primeira vez do cara, passou a evitar o parque quando voltava para casa, e não somente pela parte da noite, como afirmara pouco antes aos amigos.

Mas, infelizmente seu orgulho, alimentado pelo fato de ter que dizer aos amigos que não desviaria do caminho por causa de um doente mental, o faria arriscar sua segurança e atrever-se a usar seu antigo atalho até em casa. Talvez aquela característica lhe fosse inata porque desde pequeno, Sasuke quebrava regras e suas próprias ideologias por causa do orgulho – talento próprio do sobrenome Uchiha.

Apesar de saber que se arriscava de alguma forma, o jovem não estava nervoso. Tanto, que atravessou o parque rapidamente, como supôs que qualquer pessoa que tivesse conhecimento da história fosse fazer, porém em passos normais, nem tão lentos, nem apressados, para não levantar suspeitas. Na verdade, alguém com conhecimento da história nem se atreveria a atravessar o parque.

E então, Sasuke parou para pensar: se havia acontecido pelo menos sete assassinatos naquela área, ela não deveria estar _fechada_?

Hesitante, Sasuke olhou para trás, em seguida para os lados. Não havia ninguém ali. O moreno estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a falta de movimento no local.

Mas, como estaria fechada se Sasuke não viu uma faixa isolante sequer?

O instinto de sobrevivência do Uchiha começou a trabalhar e sua primeira ordem foi mandá-lo sair dali o mais rápido possível, sem correr, para não chamar a atenção. Em passos lentos, mas com um verdadeiro rebuliço interno, Sasuke começou a curta e dolorosa caminhada até a segurança.

Até ouvir passos.

Fingiu que não o havia feito. Continuou a caminhar, aumentando um pouco a velocidade dos seus próprios passos. Mas os outros passos continuavam no mesmo ritmo, firmes e tranquilos.

Caminhou mais um pouco. Faltavam pouquíssimos metros até alcançar a segurança novamente. Já podia ouvir as buzinas dos carros na rua quando algo o pegou pelo braço esquerdo. E Sasuke sentiu como se todo seu sangue houvesse sido exposto a uma temperatura de cem graus negativos elevados ao cubo. Será que o pseudo-justiceiro-tarado-do-parque-praticante-de-ritual-satânico o havia encurralado?

- Mas o que temos aqui? O que faz caminhando por essas áreas _sozinho_, meu jovem?

Sasuke fitou o homem a sua frente. Era um sujeito esquisito, muito esquisito, com uma cara inegável de pedófilo. Ele era de um pálido que se confundia com branco. Possuía cabelos pretos, enormes e lisos e trajava uma vestimenta toda preta. O mais assustador era seu rosto: era fino, tanto, que chegava a lembrar uma cobra. E seus olhos eram de cor dourada.

- Solte-me. – Ordenou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu emitir, mas foi completamente ignorado.

- Um rapazinho tão bonito como você não pode ficar andando livremente por um local tão perigoso a essa hora da noite, sabe? Há um assassino a solta.

Sasuke mordeu os lábios. Estava realmente encurralado e em pânico. Aquele cara iria matá-lo, com certeza, mas não sem antes fazer algo mais. E esse algo mais o fez sentir-se mais em pânico ainda.

Se, talvez, seu irmão não tivesse fugido de casa, aquilo não estaria acontecendo. Porque se seu irmão não tivesse matado seus pais e fugido em seguida, eles ainda seriam uma família feliz e Sasuke não precisaria voltar a pé e sozinho para casa. Logo, a culpa daquilo estar acontecendo era de seu irmão, o perfeito idiota chamado Itachi.

O Uchiha mais jovem decidiu que amaldiçoar o irmão não adiantaria em nada naquele momento e que se pretendia lutar por sua virg... Dignidade, teria que agir o mais rápido que pudesse.

Sendo o Uchiha que era, precavido como ditava a perfeição de seu sobrenome, alcançou um pequeno canivete que guardava no bolso interno do terno do uniforme da escola e com a velocidade obtida nas experiências esportivas, desferiu um golpe no agressor. Por um momento, achou que pudesse ter esperança de sair em disparada dali, mas para seu horror, no local onde, teoricamente, deveria estar um grande corte, não havia nada. Nem sequer um mísero sinal de que a lamina passara por ali.

Sasuke engoliu seco. Acabara de dar o sinal que aquela coisa necessitava para avançar. Retrocedeu alguns passos até tropeçar nos próprios pés e ir de encontro ao chão. Arrastou-se mais alguns centímetros, até sentir algo, literalmente, esmagar sua perna direita. E ele gritou muito. Viu o homem sorrir de forma sádica e percebeu que aquela sensação de que uma tonelada despencara sobre sua perna não passava daquele cara pisando nela.

- O que é você? – Tartamudeou com a voz fraca, passando a observar seu sangue molhar o chão.

O homem não respondeu. Em vez disso sorriu, primeiramente, inspirando fundo, com uma expressão de prazer no rosto e logo em seguida, expondo dois caninos brancos e afiados.

Quando fez menção de se abaixar sobre o moreno, no decorrer de um segundo, percebeu que ele já não estava ali. Tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos. E não havia sinal dele, nem seu cheiro em qualquer canto das redondezas.

---

Quando Sasuke se deu conta, não sentia mais o chão.

Estava em frente a sua casa, a rua, deserta, mas não estava em pé, mesmo porque sua perna parecia perdida. Então percebeu que estava sendo carregado por alguém. Olhou para o seu suposto salvador.

-... Itachi.

E então, perdeu a consciência.

---

Primeira Uchihacest, espero que agrade. Próximo capítulo sai semana que vem.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto não me pertence e infelizmente os irmãos Uchiha também não.

---

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**

_(Within Temptation – Angels)_

---

Quando acordou, Sasuke pôde afirmar com convicção que não estava em casa.

Estava em um pequeno apartamento e seu campo de visão lhe permitia perceber, além da pequena cama de solteiro onde ainda se encontrava deitado; uma televisão, um sofá para duas pessoas, uma pequena cozinha mais a frente e uma mesa e cadeiras para duas pessoas também. E, ao canto, uma porta que suspeitava ser o banheiro.

- Há quanto tempo, _otouto_. – A falta de emoção na voz lhe lembrou exatamente a pessoa que mais temia encontrar. Olhou para um pequeno canto à sua frente, onde Itachi se encontrava parcialmente oculto pelas sombras.

Na verdade, Sasuke não se lembrava da voz do irmão ser tão suave. Não era. Sempre fora grave e firme, desde que se entendia por gente. Não que estivesse afeminada. Não estava. Só havia algo esquisito nela, como se fosse uma espécie de feitiço capaz de manter alguém atento ao que ele dizia só para ouvir aquela voz. A aparência também não era mais a mesma. Itachi sempre fora que nem o irmão, pele pálida e olhos negros como a noite, um traço característico de todos os Uchihas. A pele continuava pálida, porém mais ainda, o que dava um aspecto doentio ao homem. E os olhos? Estavam com uma estranha coloração vermelho-sangue. Entretanto, aquilo que Sasuke consideraria mais bizarro era a aparência do irmão: sempre se lembrou de Itachi como um homem bonito para os padrões da sociedade, mas a beleza humana que tinha fora substituída por uma beleza quase que surreal. O Uchiha mais jovem chegou à conclusão de que era impossível não ficar encarando-o com devoção e admiração frente àquele conjunto, mesmo que se tratasse do ser que mais odiava na face da Terra.

A boca de Sasuke abriu e fechou sem que ele emitisse som algum.

- Essa reação se deve a emoção em me rever depois de... – Itachi fez uma pequena pausa, como se contabilizasse mentalmente o tempo. - Quase dez anos?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Finalmente perguntou, com certa raiva na voz. Aquela pergunta era a primeira, de incontáveis que possuía. E queria ter todas respondidas.

- Um agradecimento não estaria mal.

- Agradecimento?

- Acabei de salvar sua vida, irmãozinho tolo. Não pensei que você fosse tão estúpido a ponto de se aventurar naquele local, dadas as suas próprias condições.

- Minhas condições? O que eu fiz afinal? – E quem era aquele... O que era aquela coisa?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, _baka_.

- Ok. – Respirou fundo. – O que era aquela coisa?

- Orochimaru. – Itachi deu um meio sorriso. – um dos vampiros mais poderosos e cruéis que se tem notícia e que agora está atrás de você, graças à sua tolice e presunção.

Sasuke fitava o irmão com descrença. Então, como se houvesse acabado de se lembrar, finalmente olhou para sua perna: não parecia que há pouco tempo ela estava completamente estraçalhada. Simplesmente estava intacta e perfeitamente normal, como quando acordara pela manhã.

- Minha perna... – Sussurrou.

- Ah, outro motivo pelo qual você deve me agradecer.

- O quê?

- Se dependesse dos humanos, há essa hora você estaria na categoria de aleijados, isso é, senão morto.

- _Você_ fez isso? – Perguntou, apontando para a perna que supostamente deveria estar sem qualquer salvação.

- Não.

- Então quem?

No mesmo momento, um vulto loiro surgiu de outro canto da sala. Inicialmente, Sasuke pôde jurar que se tratava de uma mulher, mas então ouviu a voz da... Coisa. Uma voz masculina demais pro seu gosto e sem o mínimo do encanto que a voz de Itachi lhe proporcionava.

- Sente-se melhor, Sasuke-chan?

Sasuke-_chan_?

- Deidara tem o poder de curar os humanos e vampiros que não possuem a capacidade de se regenerar.

- Vampiros. – Repetiu Sasuke.

- Exato, Sasuke-chan!

- Você é um vampiro? – Perguntou descrente.

- Itachi, Orochimaru e eu fazemos parte desse mundo. E receio informar que agora você também estará estritamente envolvido conosco, un.

- _Eu_?

- Para começo de conversa, Orochimaru está lhe caçando agora. – Comentou o loiro, sentando-se sobre a beira da cama. Itachi manteve-se inerte em seu canto, completamente sem expressão. – E ele não vai parar enquanto não fizer o que deseja com você, un. E é claro que a princesa do gelo psicopata aqui acharia um meio de eliminá-lo do universo antes de ele sequer pensar em tocá-lo. – Sorriu, olhando de forma divertida para o vulto no canto do quarto.

- Mas por que ele está me caçando? – Tornou a perguntar, buscando ignorar o comentário do loiro.

Deidara olhou de relance para Itachi.

- O seu aroma, _otouto_, – Disse o moreno. – é um tipo de droga para qualquer vampiro. Não somente Orochimaru estaria disposto a lhe caçar, mas vários outros.

- O cheiro humano em geral é um perfeito atrativo para os vampiros, un. – Explicou Deidara. – Mas o seu, em especial, contém algum aditivo extra que o torna quase insuportável. No bom sentido, claro. Por isso que nem Itachi, nem eu, respiramos quando estamos ao seu lado. – Pausou por alguns segundos. – Você ouviu falar dos assassinatos que ocorreram nos últimos dias?

Sasuke assentiu, engolindo seco.

- Foi ele o responsável, un. – Sinalizou Itachi com a cabeça. – Todos os mencionados eram vampiros que passavam por Konoha e, por acaso, sentiram seu cheiro e resolveram caçá-lo.

- Mas como...? Eram humanos normais. As próprias digitais mostravam.

Deidara riu.

- Claro que não! As digitais, fios de cabelos e afins pertenciam a alguns delinquentes que eu havia caçado há algum tempo, nenhum deles daqui de Konoha, claro. Não foi difícil enganar a polícia, un.

- Mas então... Por que esquartejá-los?

- Um vampiro não morre com essa facilidade, un. Dá muito trabalho matar um e esquartejar é um dos processos. Quanto ao fator genitália... – O loiro olhou de relance para o Uchiha maior. – Digamos que seu irmão é um pouco _doentio _em relação a você, un.

Sasuke manteve-se encarando o irmão e vice-versa. Nenhum deles falou uma palavra sequer. E Deidara percebeu que não o fariam.

- Outro motivo pelo qual agora você tem ligações fortes com vampiros, é o seu irmão, un. Digamos que vocês dois...

- Chega. – Anunciou Itachi, visivelmente irritado, movendo-se de seu lugar. – Ele já tem informação o suficiente por hoje.

Deidara e Sasuke se entreolharam. O primeiro sorriu, levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à geladeira.

- Você deve estar com fome, não, Sasuke-chan? Deixe-me ver o que temos aqui, un.

---

- O que vamos fazer, Itachi-san? A casa de vocês já não é mais um lugar seguro para ele. – Disse Deidara, encarando o adolescente adormecido.

- A única solução possível é mantê-lo aqui, sob nossa supervisão.

- É, mas isso seria praticamente sacudir um bife na frente de um leão faminto.

- Você não vai fazer nada com o meu irmão.

- Eu não estava falando de mim, na verdade. – Deidara virou-se para o moreno. – Itachi, nós dois sabemos que você seria incapaz de matar seu irmão e você sabe que não me refiro a isso quando faço a comparação do bife e do leão faminto.

- Sasuke vai fazer um verdadeiro escândalo quando descobrir que não poderá voltar para casa. – Suspirou, ignorando a última sentença do loiro.

---

Tá, eu atrasei (pra variar)...


End file.
